A Pirates Life!
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: When Sakura is chased out of the bar she works at and hides in a barrel to get away, she is shocked to find her self on the most feared pirate ship of all time and learns just why they are feared. Having to share a room with the boats captain and the seas Pirate King, she is forced to think about her choices, fall in love or keep trying to get back home to her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's!**

**So I finally got around to writing my Kakahshi and Sakura story, its gonna be different from my others ones simply because I'm kinda tired of sticking to the plot of Naruto so I'm going to a different view, hopefully you guys will still like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Meeting the Pirates!_**  
**

The smell of beer weighed heavily in the air while the loud drunken laughter of the men sitting around the bar covered the creaking of the floor boards of the old pub, smoke filled the air before another laughter suddenly busted through the air and then the crashing of a chair against someone's back once again. Working in silence behind the bar, a few of the pirates that were there slamming their cups to the old bar ordering more of their drink, sweat was already forming on her forehead as she moved from the right side of the bar to the left side trying to fill their orders. Silently her brown patched up dress ruffled around her legs while her pinned up pink hair slightly fell into her sweat covered face, the men at the bar laughing loudly making the young girls ears ring heavily in booming air and the heavy smoke filled her nose making her body stay tense. It was only a few hours later that the bar was shut down, the pirates gone from the news of the navy entering the bay and silence filled the thin cold air of the bar while the salty smell of the ocean filled it quickly, Sakura stood in silence behind the bar putting away cleaned glasses and jugs only to clean more and repeat the same project over and over again. This was her life, the island was poor already and there was hardly any jobs left there for her to do anything, simply put the island was going on thanks to the taxes that the navy had over it, Sakuras family was just one of the many that were living on the edge of dying because of it.

With a shuffle from the door, Sakura's head lifted to meet the two white eyes of one male, blue eyes from another, and the dark glasses of another meeting hers before the three group of people laughed and smirked at the other, their loud voices as they spoke and picked on each other making her body tense from the heavy smell on them. Sitting down a small jug on the bar, "Excuse me, we're closed..." She spoke softly, the group looking at her just as the door opened to show a raver hair male standing there with his hands in his pockets, "Come now, you can sever us.." He warned, his voice laced with that danger any females could pick up easily but she only matched his stare and straighten her back before she jumped and her limps twitched when two heavy hands were slammed onto the desk and white eyes meet her scared ones, "I want sake... The best.." He warned, Sakura took a small step back just as another group of pirates walked in causing the four males there turn to look at the old ragged group of sailors that were laughing and carrying on, it was in that moment that Sakura raced from the building and started to run, fire arms being shot at from inside of the bar causing a small explosion from the alcohol being broken and lit on fire from the gunpowder leaving the guns. Well she was fired so there was no need of running back over there to check on the goods.. Well till some sailors saw her running away.

It was a matter of seconds and bullets were flying past her head, a few cutting into her skin while the sailors who were yelling at her told her to stop running, she didn't do anything! Fear had over came her and she couldn't stop her feet from moving anymore, quickly she moved towards the dock, trying to get into the group of people in the fish market to hide her self, the smell of salt was filling her nose making her body tense when she saw the many boats of the navies and just one pirate ship that was already being surrounded to be burnt to the ground. With another bullet hurrying past her, Sakura let out a yelp and quickly moved over to a empty barrier just right around the corner and out of their sight where she hurried and jumped into it, hiding in the darkness of the barrel with shaking legs and hands, her heart was pounding and her knees where pressed to her chest with her arms wrapped around her two legs. Burying her face into her knees, she listened as the group of sailors raced past her yelling and screaming to find the bitch who ruined the pub, who set them up! Jumping when the top of the barrel was put on top of her and strapped down, she didn't say anything in fear of alerting the guards that she had just barely escaped! Covering her mouth trying to hide the yelp when the barrel was lifted into the air, roughly hitting against the other barrels that she was pressed up against, the rough rocking of the barrel she was in hitting against the many others around her.

With a heavy thud the barrel was placed somewhere else and she remained silent, feeling something pick up the barrel once again, Sakura shut her eyes tightly before the barrel was put down once more and silence came over her. Wherever she was she was going to have to make a run for it, a navy ship she hoped and then she would simply explain before they would take her onto the island once again and drop her off, yes everything would be fine! Slowly she moved onto her knees and placed her two hands flat against the top barrel and gently pushed it up, a soft pop from her breaking the seal sounding heavily in her ears, then she moved onto her feet and looked out at the male who was holding a potato and staring at her holding a knife. However, he wasn't dressed like a navy officer he was dressed in black baggy clothes with a red slash resting over his hip, dark brown hair falling over his eyes which were... white? Suddenly her body tensed and the male smirked but than frowned and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her out of the barrel and sighing, "Now what... We're one barrel short on rice..." Yelping when she was pulled and yanked out of the room and up the stairs and onto deck where miles and miles of ocean greeted her, the island that she once lived on now fading away from her sight as the group of deck hands looked at her and silence heavily weighed on her chest. Well this was a bit unexpected... Standing there next to the white hair male, the blond hair and blue eye male only smirking and resting his hands behind his head, "Hey it's that girl from the bar!" His loud voice roared in the still air, "Where did you get her Neji?" The white eye male only glared at him before yawning and pushing her forward onto the rough wooden deck that was still soaked from the wash water. "Found her in the rice barrel hiding... Go tell the captain Naruto..."

It didn't take long for her to figure out that from the baggy clothes they both wore, the messy hair from the blond male and their swords on their sides glistening from the rays of sun making her notice the expensive silver, the male who would the high collar silver coat and glass stood there leaning against the railing of the boat looking at her boredly. Jumping when she saw the male who had been washing the deck stood dipping with water, his tone chest glistening in the sun light while the large dog beside him growled and ready to attack her if given the orders but when the the captains door creaked open revealing a white hair male, one eye covered by a patch, a loose large white shirt on showing his chest and the many scars there, baggy black pants on slightly falling from his waist while he tied a red slash and a sword on his waist. With a straight face the older male looked down at her, a hand gripping his sword while leaning on it slightly, "And who is this...?" He questioned, Naruto hurrying from the room to toss him his book only to move down onto the deck and wrap his arms around the Raven hair bows neck, leaning against him boredly while the raven hair male simply stood against the railing looking over a thin covered book. "Shes a stowaway.." Neji replied, the older male which she figured to be the captain walking down the stairs and onto the deck to gently grab her chin and lift her head so he could look down at her. Moving her head from left to right, rubbing his thumb over the few cuts on her cheeks and chin, the captain smile and stood straight once again with his hands resting inside of his pockets, "She will be sharing my room... After all we don't have time to turn around ..." Opening his book up and moving to sit against the railing of the ship, Neji sighed and shook his head only to have the Raven hair bow speak up, "Captain Kakashi..." The captain lifted his head and looked over to the male with a sigh, "Do you really think thats a good idea... After all she looks no older than sixteen... Plus she's pretty flat chest.." Lifting his dark eyes to hers with a amused smirk to see her sitting on her knees glaring at him, she wasn't that flat chested... was she?

The older male simply turned to look at her but then smirked himself, "Yes but I can never leave this ship... You can... Now I want someone to play with and she will do..." Pushing him self from the railing and roughly grabbing her upper arm and yanking her up to lean against his chest, Neji simply shaking his head and making a 'hn' sound before he turned and headed right back down into the depth of the ship once more, so Kakashi took that as a go and started to pull her up the stairs and right over to his door where he smirked happily. Although Sakura really didn't have a say in it, she turned quickly to look at him when he pushed her into the room that was lined with gold, decorated with expensive goods that she was sure were stolen while Kakashi shut his book with a snap causing her eyes to widen and her body to jerk and look up at him scared, "Now than... What's your name...?" He asked, moving over to the lush red chair and sitting down, his legs crossing as he narrowed his eyes up at her, his hands resting silently in his lap, "You are very young... Than again for someone who is not married yet or even arranged to be, you are very old..." Sakura stood there taking the punches, there was nothing that she could really do but she nodded her head, "My family is rather poor... And my hair makes me more or less a freak..." She warned softly, though Kakashi leaned forward and roughly grabbed the locks that were falling out of the bun and yanked her down onto her knees, "What do you want from me..." He whispered softly into her ear, her cheeks a bright red as she sat on her knees between his legs, the heat from his clothes touching her skin, teasing it, " I want to go back home..." She whispered softly, Kakashi only laughing loudly and grabbing her chin so that she looked up at him, "...We don't have time for that, sorry dear... We are on a trip to a special place..." Pushing her backwards and onto the bed, he moved to hover over her, inches from her lips, "But, if you pay me with something..." His hand gently trailed over her chest and down to her stomach, gently teasing her when he tugged on her dress silently, "Something a girl could give... I might let you leave..."

* * *

**So I hope that you guys liked the start of this! I have a idea that I wanna run with but as you can tell Kakashi will be a little aggressive towards her. At first at first, don't worry you'll meet the rest of the crew later~ Anyway please comment and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's!**

**I want to think everyone who reviewed and commented, honestly when people do that I have this charge to update quicker than normal, so hopefully ya'll will keep commenting~ **

**Anyway to reply to two of the main things that caught my eye, I want to apologize for the rather long paragraphs, on the computer I'm using the Paragraphs look really small in Word so when I upload it I don't take to notice how thick they are. As for the '...' I kinda picture in my head the characters taking a pause or a breath when I write that so for that part, I most likely wont change. I will work on making my paragraphs smaller though, anyway here is chapter 2.  
**

**Before that, I would like to thank my reviewers, Moonlight Neko, Nejko, Leo and Siralia who honestly had me squeal just because they said they're becoming a fan of my work. Now than, off to ... er... Pirate land..?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Hell Hath Furry part 1_**  
**

The sun was beating down against the wooden deck of the ship heavily, the salt water splashing on board being mopped and scrubbed up by the male with the dog while, the boy who Sakura had came to know as Kiba, he complained throughout all of it. After all when the water got into your eyes it did sting, Sakura highly agreed with that. Silently the young girl sat on her knees with a horse hair brush in her hand, scrubbing away at the soapy water she had poured onto the deck to remove the salt from the deck and to help keep the deck from warping. Sweat was pouring down her skin and her dress which she was once thought was her nicest was ripped and stained, at this point she found her self very much hating pirates, she hated the way they drank up to the hours of the wee night, partying loudly and talking of woman which they didn't know who would share their bed once before being left forgotten on the bay of the cities with news and rumor reaching their ears of their beloved men, oh how Sakura hated it.

A shiver ran up her spine when she felt someone staring at her once again, the pink hair female knowing who it was before she sat up and pushed her loose locks of pink hair behind her ear and turned to look up the captain who stood leaned over the railing watching her, book in hand. No one trusted her, she was watched day in and day out, forced to eat when told, forced to bath when the men thought it was the right time and then she was forced to work till her hands and knees bled from the harsh wood under her body. All she wanted to do was to go home, to truly go home and every night the captain would tell her the same thing, they didn't have time or they were to go some where special! Dropping the brush back into the bucket of soapy water, the contents splashing onto the wooden deck around her legs, she placed her hands in her lap and listened when the heavy foot steps of Naruto walked away from the captain and down the stairs towards her. "We'll be landing shortly." He spoke, standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, "The captain likes to... Enjoy, his time alone so you'll be confined to the holding part of the ship..." It was the last thing he said before he grabbed her upper arm.

Pirates were disgusting, the way they allowed sweat and dirt to cover their skin, the way they simply looked at a female! Trying to pull her arm away only to have the blond boy tighten his hold on her, asking her softly to just go with it, but Sakura didn't want to just go with it! Being forced down the stairs and under deck, the darkness making her eyes hurt from the sudden cover that made her feet stumble over one another. It was a matter of seconds it felt like but she was forced into a holding cell in the deepest darkness of the ship and left there to cover, her screams at the boy to release her going unheard while the waters roughly hit against the holding cell of the ship causing her to stumble much more than onto the deck. With a thud she fell backwards, her feet catching her dress making her trip and land harshly on the water wood allowing hay to stick to her hair and face, this was not what she had in mind! ... Then again Kakashi made her sleep on the floor last night curled on a pet rug! She was not a blasted dog!

Gripping the rusted bars of the cell, Sakura glared up at the set of stairs that were leading up to the thin light of the upper deck, her green eyes narrowing. This would be her only chance to leave the ship, to return home! Shaking the rusty bars and screaming out at the group who could mostly hear her, she glared and hissed, the bars were rusted enough that over a period of time she could bang on them hard enough and get free but... Looking around the cell and grabbing the broken tin cup from the ground, she bagged it against the cell doors only to wince and shut her eyes when the iron broke in her hand cutting her flesh deeply. With blood pouring from her wound, she grabbed a piece of the iron and started to pick the lock, her wounded hand shaking from the pain that was throbbing there. She was not very good at this... It took her nearly a hour and the cage was finally opened, just as the men on deck yelled and shouted orders to each other as they docked.

With a loud creak from the rusty gate being opened, she moved out of the cell and gripped the wound tightly to put pressure on it to try and stop the pool of blood, but her hand was already covered in red so it was a little late. Moving over to the side of the door she pressed her back against the wall, her breathing coming out in rushed pants, heavy sighs, the cool droplets of water dripping down from the upper decks and hitting her over heated skin. Silence grew on the top deck, nothing entered her ears, so Sakura slowly moved into the doorway and slowly moved from below deck to the upper part of the deck, nothing stood there, no men or dog or even a bird! She didn't stop to look around, she didn't go to gather gold from the captains quarter, she simply wanted to leave the ship! Racing down the bridge that locked the ship to the dock, she raced past the sailors that were on the docks looking for work and into the lovely white stone city that had once been controlled by the navy. People had flooded the center city streets, the gun fires from the pubs filled her ears, laughter and shouting mixed with singing became nothing but background noise but she was free!

With the wisp cool hair touching her cheeks she didn't think to look behind her, she didn't think to see who she was passing, not till a large hand reached and grabbed her throat, a sharp cry leaving her lips while her small fist beat roughly against the person who grabbed her. Feeling the tone chest against her back and the hand on her neck forcing her to look up at them, her green eyes looked up at the silver white hair male who frowned deeply down at her, "Now what is my little kitten doing here?~" He asked, her two hands gripping his hand while she struggled to get away from the male, though that wasn't what really made her body freeze, it was the females standing around him all holding a drink that made her eyes lock and narrow at Kakashi who only seemed to enjoy it more now that he had ruffled her feathers! Kissing the top of her head, Kakashi turned and pushed her into the waiting arms of Naruto, the poor body earning glares from everyone on Kakashi's crew! "Naruto see to it that she's in my hotel room waiting, and don't let her out of your sight.." A hiss through Kakashi's teeth but with fair warning.

Grabbing her tightly, Naruto nodded and bowed his head with a cheeky grin, Sasuke standing just behind him boredly watching the act that their captain was putting up, while Kakashi wrapped his arms around two girl's neck and a few more followed him down the street to what Sakura figured was a awaiting hotel room. With a jerk, Sakura was pulled beside Naruto only to have the young girl glaring up at him, huffing when she noticed that this truly was a lawless city now that pirates had came about it. "He's not as bad as you think..." Looking up to see Naruto looking a head, Sasuke moved to stand by her free side and looked over at her emotionless, the blond boy smiling and rubbing the back of his head, "Sasuke we can't tell her anything... Kakashi will just be upset..." What did they mean that he wasn't as bad as she thought?! He treated her like a dog! Called her a cat! she was surprised that she didn't have a collar on her neck yet! Turning her head away from the raven hair boy she sighed, "I just want to go home..." She muttered, silence coming over the three only to have Naruto laugh and shake his head, "We are going some where special... We can't tell you but, Hopefully we'll reach it soon..."

She was on the edge of asking where it was they were going but some where deep inside of her throat she didn't find her voice because standing just in front of her was probably the islands most expensive hotel! She didn't say anything, she followed in silence when she was lead inside of the white stone hotel and lead up the stairs to the top of the hotel where she was pushed into the large room and onto the floor, Naruto and Sasuke flopping onto the couch to cross their legs watching her as she moved her hands along the carpet flooring almost like a pet. With the two males watching her like they had been ordered, the pink hair female turned to look up at the two finally finding her voice, "Is the pirate king Kakashi truly not evil?" She asked, the males looking at her rather boredly making her simply bow her head with a light tint of pink coming along her cheeks, "He... He seems like a monster to me, someone who is loved by woman but treats them wrongly, someone who enjoys fighting-" Being cut off when Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes shaking his head, the male clearly annoyed with her, she placed her hands in her lap and bowed her own head in fear.

"Kakashi is that..." Lifting her head quickly to look up at Naruto, the male frowning, she looked up at him a moment later before Naruto looked back at the door as if to make sure that there was no one there hiding and waiting in the shadows for him to speak, "The place we are searching for... The island that we can't find, it's-" With a slam of the door Neji, Shino and Kiba walked in followed by a slightly red cheek Kakashi who could still stand his own, though the air that was floating around the room was now filled with that horrible Rum smell. "Were you about to tell this lass our plans deck hand Naruto?" Came Kakashi's voice, Neji holding one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulders before his captain pushed him self off him and made his way into the middle of the room, "I don't think I have given that order..." A hand met Naruto's cheek and the poor boy could be seen biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain, "Leave... I will keep to her being..." Sasuke didn't question him, in fact Sakura had never even seen him speak against the captain, but he grabbed Naruto and the group left, a single glance from Neji making her worry when the door clicked closed and was locked.

Silence filled the air around her and the elder male, his eyes staring her down waiting for her to say something, to allow him to hit her and make her beg for him to take her home again like she had the first night. However, she sat there straight and proper, her eyes locking with him before a hand was raised against her and slammed against her cheek, making her yelp and fall face first into the ground, blood coating her bottom lip. "It is... Bad luck, they say, to have a female on a ship..." Rubbing the back of his hand were a few droplets of blood had fallen, he moved to sit on the cough and glared down at her, the female rubbing away the blood there and trying to her pain as best as she could, "I thought, instead of killing you, sinking you to the bottom of the ocean, I could use you to be my personal slave..." Silence once again came over them and Sakura sat up, her hands clenching the dress she was wearing while her eyes watered and she tried to keep from yelling at him. With a jerk of her body she quickly looked up from the small movement of the male leaning forward to lock eyes with her, "Should I kill you now for trying to turn my men against me... We are a crew, I am their leader, right now my Kitten you are the enemy..."

"I am not a pet!" She yelled, a hand quickly grabbing her hand and forcing her face into the dark carpet of the flooring once again, a cry and cobs coming from her thin body that had been through hell those past few hours of being on that ship, "Now, now... I have not raised my voice to you and I expect you to do the same." Gripping her hair tightly and pulling her up, lifting her off the ground, he pulled her towards the bedroom and moved her onto the bed, his hand lightly loosing her slightly when he forced her head to rest against his knee, "Now will you be a good pet? Because from what I understand, your mother needs you back home..." Quickly her body tensed and a smirk came to his lips, he had her and Kakashi knew it! Sakura lower her head and became still, her head resting against his knee, Sakura knew that she would have to be a good 'kitten' in order to get home but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to simply stop thinking of a way to get free either. Gently his hand stroked her hair before he grabbed her hands and tired them together with his sash, tying the sash to the leg of the bed and forcing her onto he carpet by his feet, a growl coming from her lips but she laid down on the carpet like a good pet while the captain blew out the candle by the side of the bed and laid back, kicking his shoes off and relaxing happily, "I'll buy you some new dresses at the next stop... If you can work it off.." Kakashi chuckled, oh how she hated pirates.

* * *

**Sorry this one was a little odd or off, it's thanksgiving but I wanted to give ya'll guys something! However, because this one is more or less a set up for the next chapter, I hope ya'll can wait till tomorrow to read what I have in store!**


End file.
